Kingdom of Romania/Game
The Kingdom of Romania is sandwiched between potential enemies: Bulgaria seeks to expand its influence in the Balkans, while Hungary occupies some Romanian territory ceded after the Weltkrieg. Romania, reduced to a rump state, must use the vast oil quantities to replace flesh with steel to deter invasions from its neighbours. To start off, it is advisable to try and avoid a civil war in Romania. It will drain precious manpower, but also much of the equipment that will be needed to take on Bulgaria. Stopping the civil war Following the Weltkrieg, Romania was forced to provide Germany with access rights to the oil fields which certain politicians are unwilling to suspend. Corneliu Codreanu's government must find and destroy the pro-German Monarchist conspiracy before it splits the country in a civil war. When the event begins informing you of a secret society, you have to take the threat seriously. When enough time passes, you will find the traitors and must execute them to avert the civil war. Similarly, when you begin nationalizing the Romanian oil fields, the head of state will protest. You must continue nationalization, executing him if necessary. Build prioritization and the Balkan Pact The Romanian military, with access to oil, should specialize in tanks, trucks, and APC's, and do away with attritional methods of waging war. The core of your army until mid 1940 will be mostly infantry, but from 1940 onward Romania is simply outclassed in terms of manpower. Blitzkrieg Land Doctrine is preferred since it gives flexibility for more tank bonuses or more manpower. My army was a classic 7:2 Infantry to Artillery, and had all types of support added (engineers, recon, field hospitals, maintenance and artillery). Add the supports when you can, starting with artillery and field hospitals, maintenance to capture equipment, and engineers for river crossings. Your navy is, in the early game, impotent. Try to go for submarines to convoy raid, or for CL's to provide shore bombardment bonuses. Your air power is rather strong for the Balkans, and you can go any direction with it. The Balkan Pact is created to demand territories Bulgaria received after the Weltkrieg. Romania should not join this pact as it limits possibilities for expansion. Serbia and Greece are not strong adversaries and Legionary Romania can tackle them immediately after taking Bulgaria. Bulgarian Question Bulgaria is your biggest and strongest opponent in the early game. Irrespective of being invited into the Balkan Pact with Serbia and Greece, tackling Bulgaria is a matter of encirclement. By this point you must have at least 1 tank division ready, and about 2 cavalry divisions for actual maneuvering. Pin Bulgarian divisions along the coast, taking away ports and cities to deny supplies. When the Bulgarians exhaust themselves by trying to break the encirclement, push in to close the pocket. Rinse and repeat until satisfied. If you were not in the Balkan Pact when the Bulgaro-Romanian started, Serbia and Greece might declare war on Bulgaria later on. If this happens and Bulgaria folds, Serbia and Greece will receive their core territories without a peace settlement while you are left to finish the war and claim the rest. Greece and Serbia Following the fall of Bulgaria, Romania will receive a lot of equipment to quickly expand its military. Extra infantry divisions should be created. Having 18 divisions is enough to tackle both Serbia and Greece. Begin by having the Greek Army be split right of Thessaloniki, and if possible, capture the Greek port adjacent to the Turkish territory. If you fail to cut off supplies to the Greek army, continue pushing them until they reach the port and use your destroyers and submarines to do convoy raiding off its coast. If necessary, force deploy forces to contain the Greek armies stuck in mainland Greece, while 8 divisions(including the tanks) go to finish off the port defenders. By having circular attacks, enemy divisions will run out of organization and disband. This is extremely costly(~30k Romanians and thousands of equipment) but necessary to win the war. When the Turkish border is secure, focus on splitting Greece from Serbia against the Albanian border. Keep enough forces to contain Serbian attacks and redirect the rest to destroy Greece. Push to Athens and Greece will capitulate. At some point, Austria and Illyria might join the war against Serbia. The amount of warscore you have ensures you can claim nearly the entirety of Greece and most of Serbia, so their involvement won't damage your peace deal too much. Push into Serbia, encircling their forces against the borders. They are very tenacious and you must take nearly every VP to win. The Road After Ukraine is likely to declare war against you to take Bessarabia. Refuse to cede it and borrow some of their land instead. Your dream to retake lands ceded to Hungary is likely just that, since Romania is politically isolated after nationalization, and it cannot secure allies to fight against the Austrian lead alliance, though you can strike if Austria is hobbled by Italian offensives. A likely route to expansion is the Donbass region in Ukraine, and if the Russian empire collapsed, the Soviet Union and Mongolia. Intervention in the 2nd Weltkrieg is advised only if the Communards are winning the war against Germany, Austria and Italy. Category:Game Pages